


My name is Conan. I'm the Android sent by CyberLife.

by Zeona



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Competition, Conan is deviant, Conan tries, Deviant Androids, Deviant Connor, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Friendly Hank, Gavin is a douche, Jealousy, Oblivious, On Hiatus, Other, RK900 is deviant but obedient, Somewhat Hurt Conan, doppleganger, emotionally stunted, hank is a dad, hurt Connor, twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeona/pseuds/Zeona
Summary: RK900 seems to be taking over. Better. Faster.  Smarter. There is no competition. May the best android win and Connor’s already lost.(On Hiatus for awhile, sorry! Will be back asap)





	My name is Conan. I'm the Android sent by CyberLife.

Connor is never sure how it happened or what changed, really. The hustle and bustle of life after the revolution’s end had taken him over and things had been good. He was living with Hank, had a relatively stable job as Hank’s partner in the force and had a good relationship with Sumo.

All was good really. Good things don’t last. It’s really only two weeks after everything that Connor’s life is flipped upside down. He walks into the office and he sees himself. He blinks and Hank swears.

He scans the doppelganger and it comes up with a model number: RK900

He narrows his eyes. A newer version of him? What was CyberLife up to? RK900 has spotted him too, turning from whoever he was speaking to. Gavin. As if this day could get any worse. Connor walks towards his copy, stands several inches from him. He has to look up because the android is nearly half a head taller. 

Oh, Connor doesn’t like this at all.

“Look at this! It’s the drunkie and his pet!” Gavin chuffs.

“My name is Conan.” RK900 says. “I’m the android sent by CyberLife.”

“You’re the android sent by CyberLife,” Connor says at the exact same time. Conan’s bright blue eyes stared relaxedly into Connor’s brown piercing pupils. 

Connor swallows. Something digs uncomfortably into his gut.

“Ohh, face off! Is this some-”

“Shut up, if you will, Gavin,” Connor snaps, never taking his eyes off Conan. “Who sent you.”

“I think you know who, Connor.” Conan’s languid voice rolls over, smooth and  _ aggravating  _ to Connor’s audio processors.

Amanda.

The room seemingly drops in temperature, frigidly cold. The two stand off, slicked back hair and android jackets, Conan’s being more white and Connor’s being more blue. Their LED’s are red.

Amanda who’s always screwing around with his head. Trying to control him still. He knows that Amanda isn’t a real person. He  _ knows _ . Yet whoever controls this… Whoever stands as Amanda… They are a threat to his person.

“I’ll have to warn you Conan, I don’t deal well with threats. I recommend you return to CyberLife and tell Amanda to fuc-”

“Whoa, whoa, hold on here,” Gavin steps in front of Conan, right in Connor’s view. He smirks. “Conan here, is my new partner!”

“What?” Hank nearly blows coffee out of his nose. “Sorry kid, but you’re not exactly android friendly. You might  _ accidentally  _ throw this poor plastic ass out the window and break ‘im.” 

Gavin scoffs and slings a too friendly arm around Conan who barely even twitches. “My buddy here has changed my mind!” He stares at Connor, smile taunting and daring him to a challenge. “What are you, afraid Conan’s better than you?”

“No!” Connor snaps too quickly in a way that means nothing other than yes.

“Actually, I’m built to be faster, smarter, sturdier and more agile than RK800. I’m the latest model.” Conan shrugs. “There really is no need to be hostile. I’m merely here to help in investigations.”

“Yeah. He’s here to help in investigations. You don’t want cases to go unsolved, do you, Connor?” Gavin laughs.

Connor’s LED turns yellow and he turns away, walking calmly back to his desk. Hank lingers only a second, glaring at Conan and flipping Gavin off before sitting at his own desk across Connor.

Connor works furiously at his own desk, purposefully ignoring Gavin’s laughter in the distance. 

A loud crunch sounds and startles the entire office. Heads turn and Connor looks down to realize he’s crushed a corner of the table with his hand. He curses softly in his head and stands.

“Excuse me,” he says stiffly and heads for the washroom. Hank takes but a moment to wait for Connor to disappear before following after.

He enters and sees Connor pacing up and down past the cubicles. The coin in his hand flips and dances twice it’s normal speed.

“You alright there, kiddo?”

Connor jerks to a stop. The coin makes an incredibly loud plink sound as it hits the floor.

“Of course, Lieutenant. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Ah, don’t pull that act with me, Connor.” Hank rolls his eyes and steps up to pull the android into a noogie.

“Lieutenant!” Connor exclaims, sounding mortified. He pulls away but there’s a smile on the edge of his lips. “Honestly… I’m…” His smile droops and his LED turns from blue to yellow again. “I’m not sure…”

Hank sighs. "Ignore the pricks. We'll have our own fun."

Connor gives a weak smile and Hank raises an eyebrow, pursing his lips and nodding thoughtfully.

"Y'know what, Connor? We're going." Then the older man turns and leaves the bathroom.

"Going?" Connor snorts, incredulous. "Going where!?" He shouts, quickly jogging after the rapidly disappearing figure.

"Out!"

"But we're working!" Connor can't help but grin, falling into step with the lieutenant.

"Who gives a damn?" Hank glances at him, daring him to say anything.

Connor takes a look at Gavin's desk as they pass by, heading for the carpark.

"No one."

"Thataboy," Hank chuckles approvingly.


End file.
